The Great Magical Adventure
by JFox101
Summary: Harry is sent to the time of the Dionsaurs after being attacked by four older students during CoS. Found by Bron with no memory except his name and Magic, Bron takes Harry to the Great Valley where he becomes friends with Littlefoot and the gang.
1. Chapter 1: The Land Before Time

**Chapter 1: The Land Before Time**

"I-I don't want any trouble." Harry said as 4 7th year students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor AND Slytherin cornered him in the boys bathroom. Harry's friends had taken to guarding him wherever he went as other students had started attacking him in the hallways because they believed him to be the Heir of Slytherin. The four students pulled out their wands and held Harry at wand point.

"Well you've got trouble Potter." The Slytherin, angry at the 2nd year for taking the credit of one of their own house. "NOW!" He shouted and the four students And four unknown spells hit Harry at once. Causing a blinding white light and when it faded, Harry was gone.

Oh BALLS...was on the four students minds. What had they done?

They hurriedly exited the bathroom and found a wall of students who had seen the light in the doors cracks surrounding them.

"What did you to to Harry?" Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends demanded whipping out her wand as well as Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend and his brothers did the same including, suprisingly, Percy. He may not have known Harry as well as his brothers, but he was a part of their family, and Weasleys stuck together.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the corridor as he, Professor Mcgonagall and the other Heads of Houses came upon the scene. "What has happened here?" He asked in a demanding tone, the twinkle gone from his eyes. He had tried his best to protect Harry from the increasingly violent attacks in the halls of Hogwarts but sadly could not keep an eye on him 24/7.

"They did something to Harry Headmaster." Hermione said still aiming her wand at the four. "Everyone in the corridor saw a white light in the door cracks and Harry screaming."

"Miss Granger." Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House and a known Harry Hater sneered. "How do you know exactly what happened? Perhaps Mr. Potter had an accidental magic episode which caused the light and is now hiding in the bathroom?"

Hermione and Ron glared at Snape as well as Mcgonagall.

"Well then Severus." Professor Dumbledore said calmly but firmly. "Perhaps you'd be willing to fetch Mr. Potter to explain what he did?"

Snape's smirk vanished and he grudgingly went inside to check the bathroom. He banged open the stalls as he went, Harry was no where in sight. Not even in the bathing areas.

"What did you do?" He hissed at the students who had never seen the Potions Master so furious. "Do you realize that if you caused permanent harm to another student you could go to Azkaban?" He looked the leader, the Slytherin student, in the eyes and pried open his mind. "You IDIOTS!" He shouted.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked in a curious tone.

"They hit him with four highly dangerous curses at the exact same time!" He hissed. "You 4 could be expelled for this!"

"I assure you Severus." Dumbledore said sadly. "They will be." He said in a calm tone but his demeanor fooled no one. He was Furious. "Where is Harry?"

"That's just it Headmaster." Severus said slumping against the wall in a tired way. He'd failed Lily. "Harry's gone."

"What do you mean gone Severus?" Minerva asked afraid for her favorite lion's safety.

"He's gone, disappeared. Vanished." Severus said.

"All Students." Albus said raising the volume of his voice magically. "Will continue on with their daily classes. Except." He rounded on the culprits. "You four. My office. Now." He left and the four doomed students followed him. Hermione had tears in her eyes as well as Ron, but his where tears of fury. They had failed to protect their friend. And now he was paying for it...

H-Hello? He thought in his head as he opened his eyes tiredly. The faint sounds of a jungle where heard in his ears. Wh-where am I? He wondered as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked around and saw tropical foliage everywhere. Grabbing his wand he stood up.

**Unknown Place, Unknown Time...**

"Hello?" He asked outloud. He heard a purring sound like a cat from the

This creature looks weak. The Fast Biter thought as he purred at the thought of a meal. Now I f only it was dead. Oh well, I love fresh blood.

**To Be continued...**

**No DinoHarry pairings, sorry for those who wanted one. But, there is Bron Harry fatherly relationship, as well as a Littlefoot Harry big brother(Littlefoot) little brother (Harry) relationship. **

**Though there WILL be a one sided PteranoHarry (Pterano will be wanting Harry, not the other way around)**

**MAYBE One Sided ShortyHarry (Same with Shorty)**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Bron

**Chapter 2: Bron**

"Eronia Exume!" Bron heard a young voice shout as he was grazing off a tall tree. He swallowed the nearly chewed treestar and listened further. Hissing. Fast Biters. He thought with a angry look. Sharptoothed cowards. He moved toward the sound of battle...

He couldn't believe he was being chased by a dinosaur. How did he get here? Who was he for that matter? He hadn't had time to think about it as the Velociraptor jumped from behind. He turned quickly and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"Eronia Exume!" His wand tip glowed brightly and the raptor was hurled backwards into a tree. IT hissed and they started circling each other.

Now think. He thought to himself. What do you remember from your primary school trip to the museum? He was pretty sure this was a Velociraptor, the big middle claws on its feet proved that. Velociraptor. Carnivore. Killing Claws, damned fast. Pack Hunter...One faces the prey head on, the others...Damn damn damn! He turned to see two other raptors lunged at him. Heard a whooshing sound and ducked as the two raptors where thrown into the alpha raptor. They hissed and snapped at each other as they tried to seperate.

"Cowards." Said a calming voice above Harry. He looked up to see a Apatasaur glaring at the retreating raptors. "Are you alright little one?" He asked looking at him concernedly.

"Uh, thank you." Harry said...what? Right! His name was Harry!

The long necked dinosaur leaned its tall neck down to check Harry over. "What kind of dinosaur are you?" The male asked. "No tail, no claws," Harry checked his nails to be sure there where none. "Strange patch of fur." He breathed over his head making his hair ruffle and him giggle.

"I don't quite know how to say this sir." Harry said as politely as he could. But, I'm not a dinosaur. I'm a human."

"Human?" The male asked interestedly.

"Do you have a name sir?" Harry asked.

"My name is Bron. And yours?" He asked.

"My name is...my name is...He just remembered it a moment ago. "Harry." He said. Suddenly remembering.

"Well Harry." Bron said laying down making the ground shake slightly. "How did you get here? I've never seen anything as strange as you."

"Well Mr. Bron." Harry said, "I don't really remember. As I try I just get this flash of bright light in my mind."

"You've got a case of Mind sickness." Bron said.

"What?" Harry asked the dinosaur sitting indian style on the grass.

"When your mind can't remember things, its called Mind Sickness." Bron said simply. This obviously male human reminded him of his own son Littlefoot. He was so innocent. How are you going to get back from where you came from?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry said as he blinked wondering that exact same thing. "Can all dinosaurs talk?" Harry asked. "Where I come from humans assumed that dinosaurs do nothing but grunt and roar." It was an innocent enough question he thought. What human could say they met a living, talking Apatasaur?

"Of course we can. " Bron said with a chuckle. "Come on." He stood and so did Harry. "You can stay with my herd. We're making our yearly journey to the Great Valley and you can come with us."

"Great Valley?" Harry asked as Bron picked him up with his long tail and gently put him on his back where Harry could hold on.

"Its the safest place from Sharpteeth." Bron said. "You don't want to meet those Fast Biters again do you?"

"Fast Biters?" Harry asked. Then suddenly he realized he meant the Raptors he fought earlier. "Oh. No sir I don't."

Bron smiled and turned to head back to his herd.

**To Be Continued...**

**Harry remembers SOME things, just nothing about his relatives and his home. **

**Keep reviewing! Reviews make me update faster!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox. **


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Valley

**Chapter 3: Journey to the Valley**

Albus Dumbledore sighed sadly. The 4 expelled students had all used dark curses on Harry. He couldn't even be located with a tracking spell.

"Wherever you are Harry." He said. "I hope you are at peace." He sighed and went to address the Great Hall.

"_**Lily! Its him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" An older looking version of Harry shouted as Bron...What?**_

Bron jerked his head as he awoke. The human boy he found about a month ago was sleeping peacefully with the other children. He got up and went for a drink of water at a nearby watering hole. It was almost dawn, the Bright Circle was rising in the distance. Why would I have a Sleep Story about Harry? Bron thought as he watched the Bright Circle rise. Both of those older Humans seemed familiar too. In all honesty, Harry was becoming a third son to Bron as much as Littlefoot and the spunky Shorty where. The other longnecks where reluctant to accept him at first, but after he protected the children from a group of Spitting Frills _**(Dilophosaurs)**_ with his strange powers, they warmed up to him and accepted him as part of the herd. It would be hard to leave the child, but he knew he would be safest in the Valley.

Lilith. He thought about his beloved late wife as a cloud blew past in the shape of a longneck. Did you send him to me? He wondered.

When everyone woke and had their fill of treestars and berries(Herry's preference) they set off. They where still about two weeks away from the Valley and Harry wasn't quite ready to leave the herd yet. He'd made friends with the young longnecks telling them stories about the future and what he could remember about his life. In his sleep he kept getting Sleep Stories about a bushy haired girl and red haired family that held some significance in his life and a large castle with lots of moving paintings. He supposed it had something to do with his wand and powers. He walked next to Shorty as the young longneck boasted about sharpteeth he'd beaten. Harry suspected this had to do with something more than friendship as he sometimes blushed around Harry. Yes, Dinosaurs could blush, who knew? Harry thought it was cute that Shorty had a crush on him. He played the fool and let Shorty continue trying to impress him.

"How much farther to the Valley?" Harry asked almost two weeks later as the herd moved on.

"A couple of Bright Circles at least." Shorty said remembering when they first came to the Valley. Unbeknownst to the herd, a flyer whose banishment from the Valley was nearly over had been following them for weeks. Or rather, following Harry.

You will be mine you gorgeous creature. Pterano thought with a smirk as he unfurled his wings and took off towards the Valley. .

**To Be Continued...**

**I know it was said One Sided ShortyHarry but I changed my mind. It will be One Sided AT FIRST! Then Harrykins'll start to like Shorty. **

**Please Review! I like hearing what readers like about my storys! And their suggestions! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Valley, A New Dad

**Chapter 4: The Great Valley, And New Dad**

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Albus scolded himself as he suddenly had an idea.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked eagerly during their staff meeting.

"Fawkes." He said outloud in a questioning tone. The red pheonix appeared on his knee in a flash of red fire.

"What does Fawkes have to do with finding Harry Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Pheonixes have been dated back to Pre-history." Albus said. "They can travel through time periods wheras humans cannot. Fawkes was already Billions of years old when Godric Gryffindor found him on a Burning Day.

"You think Mr. Potter's traveled through time?" Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House asked in shock.

"It has not been officially documented what curses can do when collided." Dumbledore told the staff. "But if Harry has indeed traveled to the past, then Fawkes may be our only way to find the poor boy. You understand what I'm asking Fawkes?" He asked the faithful bird.

Fawkes trilled and vanished in a flash of dark crimson fire that had hints of black (**When Pheonices time travel, the fire flash turns into a darker color, the darker the color, the farther back in time they traveled. Unfortunately, they cannot take things from that time period)**

"Now, we wait." Albus said calmly but sincerely worried as the color of the flash was dark.

**( Opening: Land Before Time Tv Series Opening http:/wwwdotyoutubedotcom/watch?v=XSZwmfl_K3E)**

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot!" Petrie's voice called from the air as the young longneck splashed in the water with the others of their strange little group, Cera, a Threehorn, Ducky, a Swimmer, and Spike the Spiketail where all enjoying a nice afternoon swim before nesting time.

"What's wrong Petrie?" Lilltefoot asked as his Flyer friend landed on a tree branch.

"Me see a herd of Longnecks coming to Valley!" Petrie said this fast. " "The grown-ups are going to greet them now!"

"A herd of Longnecks?" Littlefoot asked. "Which herd Petrie? We know two."

"Me see Littlefoot's dad at head of herd!" Petrie insisted.

"My dad's coming?" The young Longneck said excitedly.

"Yep, and he bringing a strange creature too! That why everyone going to go see!" Petrie flew away to where Bron's herd came in.

"Creature?" Littlefoot asked.

"Let's go see!" Ducky said excitedly as the small swimmer hopped on Spike and he bounded off.

Littlefoot and Cera ran after their friends and found the grown ups arguing about something. Littlefoot saw the "strange creature" hiding behind his one of his dad's front legs. He saw Shorty trying to coax him to stop hiding.

"Come on, no one's gonna hurt you." Shorty told the creature.

"That Threehorn looks like he wants to gut me." The male whatever it was said as he looked at Mr. Threehorn who was still arguing with Bron in fear.

"Dad won't let anything happen to you on his watch." Shorty said. "You know that." Unfortunately, the creature shirked further away when he saw Littlefoot and the others. Shorty looked behind himself to see what was causing his fear and saw his adopted brother. "Come on Harry, this is Littlefoot." He said calmly. "He won't hurt you."

"What's that?" Cera asked bluntly causing the creature to lower his head.

"Cera." Littlefoot hissed. The Threehorn female was often bigoted toward other species, but that didn't stop her from being their friend. "That's rude."

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking." Cera said.

"He's a human." Shorty said turning back to the now named creature. "Come on Harry, there friends of mine."

Human? Littlefoot thought as Harry unwillingly came into view. He was just a little shorter than Littlefoot **(They've grown in five years since Pterano's banishment but their still children Harry's about 4 foot 9 in height and Littlefoot's 5 foot 4)**

"My name's Harry." The human introduced himself. Just as Mr. Threehorn growled in defeat and turned to leave.

"Harry." Bron said moving his head down to Harry's level. "We're leaving soon. Shorty." He adressed the greenish longneck. "You look after Harry ok? We'll be back soon."

"Ok Dad." Shorty and Harry said at the same time making Littlefoot look at them in shock. Dad? His dad adopted the human too? Bron blew air around Harry's head affecionately and Nuzzled Shorty and Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot." Bron said. "I'd like to talk to you privately." The red Longneck turnd and left with Littlefoot following him.

"Littlefoot. I know that me adopting the human boy must come as a surprise..."

"What IS a human dad?" Littlefoot asked before Bron could continue.

"According to Harry, Humans exist many years in the future, long after our kind pass on." Bron said watching Harry introduce himself to Littlefoots friends. "I don't know what it is, but there's something special about him. I want you to treat him as if he where your own nestling." He said.

Littlefoot could tell that his dad really cared about Harry. "Ok Dad." he said. Bron nuzzled his son one more time and then they left to send off Bron's herd.

**Hogwarts...**

A bright red flash of light found Fawkes on his perch in the Headmaster's office. He had found the child alright, but he wasn't about to tell the Headmaster exactly where he was. He had watched the boy around Hogwarts and in the Muggle world and he was more comfortable around Dinosaurs that his own kind. Albus regretted sending Harry to his relatives but felt that the blood wards made it the safest place for him. For now Fawkes would check in on Harry now and then. He would come home if HE chose to. Not Albus.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review! I want opinions and criticism! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

**P.s. If you don't see the link to the LBT opening video ask me to P.M. It to you. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Family, New Friends

**Chapter 5: New Family, New Friends**

Harry's trunk and belongings had been moved into the Headmasters Quarters to ensure their safety from possible thieving students.

"You really won't tell us Fawkes?" Albus asked the pheonix who had come to the staff meeting to give them his reports. The bird shook his head, then trilled his reason to Albus. The elderly wizard sighed.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Fawkes says that he believes Harry is safer where he is now that he ever will be in the present." Albus informed the teachers. Apparently the boy remembers little about his life in our time except magic he has learned."

"How is he safe then Headmaster?" Severus asked. Fawkes trilled again.

"Apparently Harry has some relation to a family in that period. What period it is I don't know." Albus informed the group of teachers. "All we can do now is try to find some solution to bring him home.

The other teachers saw Fawkes glaring at the Headmaster. He NEVER glared at the Headmaster.

With Ron and the other Gryffindors...

Gryffindor house was in a solemn mood lately. The disappearance of their prized seeker and golden boy hit their moral hard. They hadn't even taunted the students of Slytherin house as much of late. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger where hit the hardest however, they kept to themselves now mostly, both suprisingly disappearing into the library for long hours at a time when they weren't in classes to they assumed find a way to bring their best friend back. Meanwhile, Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had found a temporary seeker. Well, hopefully temporary anyway.

Hufflepuff had been in a bad mood as well. Knowing that a member of their house had used a dark curse on a fellow student put a huge dent in their morale. Cedric Diggory, their Harry on the House team, wasn't even focusing well during training.

Ravenclaws where spending, if that was possible, even more time studying, anything to keep their minds off of the attacks and Harry's disappearance.

Slytherins where even down in the dumps. Even the older students who had been taught the darkest of curses from their parents knew not to use more than two at the same time on a single individual, the results could be disastrous. Only Draco Malfoy seemed to be able to concentrate during Quidditch practice.

The castle seemed to emit sadness from its walls. As if one of her students being taken from her was causing her considerable pain.

**(Opening Theme: Land Before Time Opening: See Chapter 4 for link)**

It had been two days since Harry was brought to the Great Valley by his new dad Bron. He mostly kept to himself trying to remember what he could not. He practiced his magic as well, levitating and racing rocks and coconuts, performing charms and curses on boulders and the mountain area. Shorty and Littlefoot tried to get him to play with their group but he didn't want to intrude on their friendship.

As dusk came the 3 went to Grandma and Grandpa Longnecks nesting area, Harry found a petrified tree to curl up in front of as he saw his friends lay down in a little pit like area next to each other. Grandma and Grandpa laying on opposite sides of the pit to protect them. Soon he let sleep take him.

"_**Stand aside!"**_

"_**Not Harry! Please not Harry!" A woman with red hair begged as she stood in front of a crib blocking it from a hooded man pointing a wand at her. **_

"_**Stand aside you silly girl!" He ordered. **_

"_**No please! Not Harry! Take me instead but not Harry!" **_

"_**AVADA-!"**_

"Harry! Harry!" Littlefoot nudged Harry as he whimpered and shot up awake. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily rubbing his stinging eyes.

"You where whimpering in your sleep." Littlefoot said worried about his new brother. "Where you having a bad Sleep Story?"

"You could say that." Harry said as he yawned tiredly. The moon was high in the sky, Harry guessed it was around Midnight. Littlefoot layed down next to him to sleep. Yawning. "Goodnight. "Littlefoot said.

Harry, somewhat reluctantly, layed with his back to Littlefoot, "Goodnight Littlefoot." He said, sleeping better than he had in the past two nights.

The next mornign he found Shorty had moved over to them sometime while they where asleep. Harry smiled in spite of feeling he was intruding on the longneck family. Shorty yawned as he and Littlefoot blinked awake,. Then Harry saw him glare at Littlefoot. Jealous are we Shorty? Harry thought with a giggle.

"Morning." They all said to each other and they moved to the watering hole. After casting a Cleansing Charm on himself and his clothes Harry reluctantly joined with the two Longnecks friends at the Tall Tree area of the Valley, where the trees where so tall they seemed to touch the sky.

Cera, being the unpredictable force that she was, charged at Harry. Harry brought out his wand. "Eronia Exume!" He shouted and the young three horn was thrown into the small stream near the trees.

"What was that?" Littlefoot asked in shock as the now disgruntled Cera shook the water off herself.

"That's how he saved us from the Spitting Frills." Shorty said excitedly.

"What that?" Petrie asked eagerly landing on Harry's shoulder as Ducky and Spike came up to him.

"Magic." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "There's all sorts of defensive Charms, and Jinxes.. That was the Throw Back Jinx."

"I still think its a mistake to let him stay in the Valley." Cera said as she came back to the group.

"Well Cera." Littlefoot said with a look. "Then you can just not come with us to the Thundering Falls."

"Thundering Falls?" Harry asked.

"Its a big big big cliff of falling water!" Ducky said excitedly. "It makes a really loud noise!"

Cera growled. "Fine, just keep out of my way Two Legged Wonder." Apparently most of the Adults in the Valley called him that now. For some reason it got on his nerves. OF course, there where lots of nasty rumors spreading about him thanks to Mr. Threehorn, however, his mate Tricia, a pink female threehorn and Cera's step-mother, ignored her mate when he acted like a hatchling about Harry.

They all walked for a while to the far side of the Valley where Harry practiced with his Magic.

"Oh!; He said realizing where he was. "I've been here before."

"You have?" Petrie asked.

"I practice spells here." Harry said climbing on a rock leading up to the peak. "Hey Littlefoot, isn't this the main watersupply for the Valley?" He asked noticing a few boulders acting like a sort of dam blocking the water though it still made a rather loud noise. The Falls had been not as loud lately but the water supply was still safe. Littlefoot hoped it wouldn't be like the time when the Falls stopped all together and Mr. Threehorn took it upon himself to be the water distributer to the herds of the Valley.

"I think so, why?" Littlefoot said, wondering why the Falls hadn't been making as big of sound lately he climbed up next to his human adopted nestling as did Spike and Cera.

"Those rocks are blocking the water!" Ducky said in shock.

"I wondered why the Falls weren't thundering as much." Cera said curiously as she saw the human take out a stick.

"What are you doing with that?" Petrie asked as he landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled like the Cheshire cat as he aimed his wand at the furthest and biggest boulder. "Bombarda Maxima." He said simply and his wand tip glowed as the boulder exploded and the pieces where swept away in the now faster flow of the river.

"What was that?" Shorty asked his hopefully future mate as he aimed the stick again.

"Blasting Curse." Harry said. "Good for destroying objects blocking your path. He said the curse again. "Bombarda Maxima." And the next rock burst into pieces with a BANG! Making Cera and Ducky jump. Unfortunately, Ducky fell into the rushing water.

"Ducky!" Cera shouted as the swimmer was swept away. "She can't swim in the fast water."

Damn! Whaddo I do whaddo I do? Harry thought in despair as they chased Ducky who was shouting for help as the tall waterfall got closer and closer.

She won't survive the fall! Harry thought.

"_Summoning Charm. Harry saw himself reading a book in the library. Summons an object by calling out "Accio." _

"Accio Ducky!" Harry shouted flicking his wand out where Ducky was (Almost to the edge) Ducky yelped as she was flying toward Harry and he caught her.

"Thank you." Ducky said as the young swimmer hugged her new human friend. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Harry decided to safely levitate the other boulders to the clearing on the opposite side of the river after that. Cera was still distrustful of Harry after seeing what his powers could do. She left the group at sundown when Mr. Threehorn called her. As did Ducky, Spike and Petrie when his mother came to fetch him. The residents of the Valley wondered what caused the Thundering Falls to return to normal, but decided not to dwell on it and be grateful that their water supply was back.

"Oh no you don't." Shorty said, grabbing Harry's shirt sleeve with his teeth as he started for his petrified tree.

"Your sleeping in the nest with us." Littlefoot insisted as Shorty dragged Harry to the nest.

Harry reluctantly fell asleep inbetween his two longneck brothers as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck bid goodnight to each other.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter! Harry meets the threehorn twins Dinah and Dana! **

**Have you ever noticed the Maxima versions of spells are movieverse only? **

Inspired by _**Battle of the Sacred Essences**_ **by** **Thunderblade**

**Please Review! As Ffnet says a review can be an authors best gift!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chpter 6 Mysterious Beyond Rescue! Pt 1

**Author's Note: I got a review for chapter 5 from Broena asking about what Harry's diet would be like while he's in the Valley to avoid vitamin deficiencies and illness. Almost all veggies contain protein which is why people on all Veggie diets still get their protein. Like _Battle of the Sacred Essences _the leaves and greens of the Valley will be edible to humans and have the necessary nutrients as will the "Treesweets"**

**Hope that satisfies your curiosity Broena, keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Beyond, Rescue Harry From Petrie's Uncle! Part 1**

**Opening: Land Before Time TV Series Opening: See Chapter 4 for link**

Life in the Great Valley couldn't have been better. Harry was adjusting to having what he could actually call a family for the first time in his life, The treestars and greens where plentiful, and treesweets where on their way! Littlefoot and his friends where talking about the boulder incident.

"I think he put those boulders there himself to show off." Cera said.

"But Cera, the Thundering Falls where quieter before Harry came here they where." Ducky pointed out.

Cera growled in frustration as her friends had all taken a liking to the human boy. "But he doesn't belong here!" She insisted.

Harry had been walking to their meeting place when he heard Cera shout "He doesn't belong here!"

So it was all fake? Dad, Shorty and Littlefoots care? And Grandma and Grandpa? Harry suddenly thought. He backed away. Not noticing two twin threehorns watching him from the bushes. "Well." He said. "If they don't want me here, fine, I'll leave the Valley." He glared back at the clearing with anger in his eyes. The threehorns, Dinah and Dana, watched Two Legs run back the way he came and then rushed to tell Auntie Cera.

"Cera stop it." Littlefoot said having had enough of his threehorn friend's attitude about his new brother. He could also tell Shorty was on his last nerve with Cera too.

"Help help help!" Cera's twin niece and nephew said as they skidded to a halt in front of their aunt. "Two Legs Valley Bye Bye!" Dana said with a pleading look at Cera.

"What's wrong Dinah, Dana?" Cera asked as Dana said his message very fast.

"Two Legs Valley Bye Bye!" Dinah repeated.

Littlefoot gasped as he realized what they where saying. "Harry's left the Valley!"

"Way to go Cera." Shorty glared at the threehorn. "If something happens to him its on your horns!" The two longnecks ran off with Petrie and Ducky and Spike leaving Cera looking guilty at causing so much trouble. She didn't really mean to want the human hurt, but this was their valley and she felt that Outsiders didn't belong.

Harry took one last look at the place he had called home for the past few weeks, its luscious plant life, the Thundering Falls where Ducky's siblings where playing in the shallow water. A tear fell onto the rocky path leading to the Mysterious Beyond as Harry turned to leave...

Pterano grinned to himself as he saw his prize leave the safety of the Valley's walls. "Soon." He said as he spread his wings and flapped away from the oulder he was on.

Harry climbed over boulders and jumped over ledges as he tried to get as far away from the Valley as possible. They lied to me. He thought angrily. "Bombarda Maxima." He aimed a blasting curse at a boulder blocking his path. He saw a small flyer overhead. Petrie! He thought. Damn it!. He hid under a small formation in the rocks as the pteradactyl flew overhead.

He hiding. Petrie thought as he saw Harry duck beneath the rocks as he flew around. Harry look mad. The young flyer decided to tell Littlefoot about his discovery and flew away.

"He's gone. Good." Harry said as he exited the small formation of rocks.

"Hello my pretty." He heard an adult voice say before he blacked out.

Chomper was hunting a nest of his favorite food, buzzing stingers, when he saw overhead a flyer carrying something in its claws, something not moving. Wasn't that Petrie's uncle? He thought. Better tell Littlefoot. He left the stingers nest alone and ran off to find his long neck friend.

**To be continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chpter 7: Mysterious Beyond Rescue! Pt 2

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Beyond ,Rescue Harry from Petrie's Uncle! Part 3**

"He's WHERE?" Ron and his brother's and Ginny asked in shock. The potion that revealed Harry's loctaion anytime, anyplace had shocked them indeed.

"The Jurassic Period. The time of the dinosaurs." Hermione said in shock. And that's not all. She said poiting to the white smoke forming letters

**Grandma Longneck (name unknown), Adoptive Grandmother, Apatasaur, 75 human years old**

**Grandpa Longneck (name unknown), Adoptive Grandfather, Apatasaur, 77 human years old**

**Relatives:Species: Relation: Age (human years) **

**Bron, Apatasaur, Adoptive father 45 human years old**

**Littlefoot, Apatasaur, Adoptive brother 12 human years old (Older)**

**Shorty, Brachiosaur, Adoptive brother, Adopted by Bron, (Soul Mate) 12 human years old (Oldest)**

"He's been adopted? By Dinosaurs?":Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl asked in shock.

"His Soul Mate is a male dinosaur?" Ron asked in shock.

"Dinosaurs have individual names?" Hermione asked in shock.

**Meanwhile, with Harry...**

**(Opening Theme: Land Before Time Tv Series opening See Chapter 4 for link)**

As Harry slowly came too he felt something circling the right nipple on his chest, inspight of himself he moaned at the ministration.

"Hello gorgeous." Said a english accented male as he sat up in a nest of some kind. . Harry looked up to see an older red colored flyer looking at him lecherously. Uh oh. Harry thought. Damn, why'd I have to leave the Valley? The male continued molesting his chest and smirked at his whimpering.

**With Littlefoot and his friends...**

They where running, Chomper had told them that he saw Petrie's exiled uncle carrying something in his claws. Hoping Harry was ok they rushed through the Mysterious Bryond.

If something happens to Harry I'll never forgive myself. Shorty thought fretfully as the young dinosaurs ran.

"I said no!" They heard Harry's voice and a smack as they passed a nest on a cliff.

"Be reasonable pet." Pterano's voice said.

"I'm not your damn pet! I don't even know who you are!" Harry shouted and a light glowed whichj threw Pterano off the cliff. Pterano gained his balance in the air and growled as he settled on the nest. "All right, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." He said in an angry tone.

Shorty flared his nostrils in anger. Don't oyu dare!He's MINE! He thought.

"Petrie! Ducky! Now!" Shorty shouted and Ducky grabbed onto Petries legs as the young flyer flew into the air. And Pterano looked up when they where high enough to see Ducky being dropped on him. The young swimmer bit and scratched at the adult flyer's face. Harry sat up on his elbow as he saw the perverted flyer stumble backwartds and saw Spike bound up to Pterano and headbut him off the cliff as Ducky hopped on his back. The four youngsters watched Petrie's uncle being whipped by Littlefoot, Shorty, and Chomper's tails all over making Pterano stumble back more until he fell off a deep canyon cliff. They all cheered and Harry sheepishly joined his friends looking down in shame and rubbing his shoulder.

"If you guys hadn't come..." He said trailing off and shuddering at the thought of what Pterano could've done to him. Shorty comforted his younger adopted sibling by nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm baaack." They heard behind them, they all meeped and turned to see a scratched up and angry Pterano. Petrie was extremely nervous, he'd never seen Pterano angry before. He dove at the group only to be slammed off to the side by a yellow blurPterano hit his head on an overhanging ledge on the other side of the crevice and fell down headfirst into the dark ravine. After hearing a splash they looked to see Cera looking down into the ravine with them.

"What?" The threehorn asked. "That's what happens when someone messes with a threehorn's friends."

Harry smiled at Cera.

"Look, I'm sorry I said you don't belong in the Valley." Cera said as the group walked back. "If we can house a Sharptooth." She looked at Chomper. "And a Fast Runner." She looked to Ruby who had run back to tell her about the situation (It wasn't that far from the Valley's walls) "I don't see why a human can't call it Home either." She looked away with a blush.

Harry smiled again. "Thank you Cera." He said. The group parted for their homes as the sun was setting and their parents (Or grandparents in the longnecks and Harry's case) would be calling soon.

"Every inch of me hurts." Harry said. As they reached the nest. "I didn't realize the Valley was so well protected." The two longnecks smirked at each other before lying down on either side of their younger sibling as if to protect him.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know I'm not that good a writer, I have Aspergers and have trouble with this kind of thing, I can picture it but I can't put it into words. I'm trying to do my best here. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8: The Phoenix

**Chapter 8: The Phoenix**

The herds of the Valley had been slowly starting to accept Harry. Even Cera's dad. Though, Harry couldn't help but wonder about the life he left behind in the future. He suddenly saw a magnificent crimson bird, not a flyer dinosaur, an actual bird from his time! The handsome creature swooped down and settled on his shoulder.

"Are you a phoenix?" Harry asked the bird as he sat on a grassy hillside as his brothers played tag with the others.

The phoenix trilled. Harry giggled as it nuzzled his ear. :"Do you have a name?" He asked. The young fire bird shook its head. Meanwhile, a billion years older version of the bird watched from a distance smiling inwardly at the fond memory.

"How about Fawkes?" Harry asked after thinking for a while.

Everything's as it should be...The older Fawkes thought with an inner smile as his first human owner stroked his younger selfs head. He then smiled at another memory, an older Shorty and Harry as a dark colored Brachiosaur with bright green eyes nuzzling each other as little baby longnecks playied around their feet...

Fawkes vanished back to the present in a burst or dark crimson fire...

With Harry...

"What's that? It looks like a flyer." Shorty asked the gang as he saw a red flyer land on Harry's shoulders.

"Let's go see yep yep yep!" Ducky insisted eagerly and the five friends went to check out the newcomer.

"Harry." Littlefoot said curiously. "What's that flyer on your shoulder?"

"I've never seen anything so pretty nope nope nope." Ducky said in awe admiring Fawke's beautiful featthers.

"This is Fawkes." Harry said introducing the firebird. "And he, is a phoenix."

"A what-ix?" Cera asked in confusion.

"A phoenix." Harry said. "They burst into flame when it is time for them to die. And are reborn from their ashes."

"So they live forever?" Shorty asked in awe as the handsome bird nuzzled Harry again.

"Pretty much," Harry said. "They can also carry immensly heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers."

"What do you mean healing powers?" Cera asked with sincere interest trying not to coo over the bird as Ducky was.

"That's all I really know about Phoenixes really, other than some have need confirmed as millions of years old." Harry said.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck where watching the scene from afar.

"Harry?" Grandma asked her husband. "He's the one?"

"It appears so." the elderly male said in a worried tone. "We'd best tell the Council." Fire Flyers where legends among the herds of the Valley. It is said that they only appear to those with pure hearts, and the Legend of the Valley's Savior, said that one would appear in the Valley someday, and whom it appeared to would save them all from a terrible threat.

The elderly couple shared a worried look and left to graze before the Bright Circle fell...

**To Be Continued...**

**The plot thickens...Harry was Fawkes first owner! Is he the Legendary Savior? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	9. Chapter 9: Chosen One?

**A/N: Spoilers ahead for those who haven't seen the 2002 horror movie Ghost Ship!**

**Chapter 9: Chosen One?**

**Hogwarts...**

Albus pondered over the recent events during the Staff Meeting. Why hadn't they thought of the potion Ms. Granger used? It would have been SO simple! The child had been adopted by Dinosaurs of all beings! As Fawkes could not bring Harry back home, Albus had been researching on methods to do just that. However, his search had been fruitless. However, suddenly his pensieve started glowing. The curious teachers, including Severus, all moved forward to the memory storage device and peered at the image, it was of two full grown dinosaurs, one a shade of green, the other almost pitch black, nuzzling each other as baby dinosaurs played about their feet. The black, slightly smaller dinosaur, opened its startling green eyes and a shadow of Harry appeared next to it smiling up at the teachers.

"What is this Albus?" Minerva asked in concern, she was beginning to think the smaller black dinosaur was Harry in animagus form.

"I believe..." The Headmaster realized what was happening. "That Magic itself is telling us, to let things run their course." They watched the bigger male entwine tails with the smalled male as he continued to nuzzle the smaller male.

**At the Great Valley...**

Harry sat in the children's Story Circle where the young dinosaurs told stories to each other once a week. Harry, for the last few weeks, had been telling a watered down version of a horror novel he read once about an abandoned ocean liner and a salvage crew who finds gold on board. Of course, he had to explain many things along the way, biut the children where enjoying his story.

"Its a job. Ferryman said, as his tone changed from its normally friendly tone to a serious tone, given to me after a lifetime of sin." Harry was getting to the climaz of his tale and his friends and other children of the herds of the valley listened with great interest. "I'm offering you a trade, this ship, for your life." After he got to the part where Epps blew the ship up, the children cheered. "However, as her wounds where being taken care of, she saw her dead crew carrying crates onto the ship she just left." Harry said and the young ones gasped realizing what that meant. "And Ferryman glared at her as the ambulances doors closed. The End." He grinned evilly as the children bid each other goodnight so the grownups could have their Council meeting...

"A Fire Flyer?" One of the Elders asked in a shocked tone. "Are you sure?" Excited and worried whispers flew through the adults of the Valley. They all herd a trill and lookd up to see the Fire Flyer head for the longnecks nesting area. There where sudden mutterings about the human child being the Chosen One. A few others worried about the Valley.

"There are troubled times ahead. An Elder threehorn said. "Be on guard." And with that they went around stalking of patrol and scouting reports from the flyers and threehorns. And arguments among other herds that where rexolved by grandpa longneck.

**Elsewhere...**

"Rise, Pride." Redclaw the Sharptooth stated, as their newest member rose from the boiling lava below the 6 revived dinosaurs that had been reincarnated as their Master's lifelines to the world of the living. The being formerly known as Pterano opened his eyes in anger, his Dark Mark shining on the back of his hand.

"Excellent my pets." A human's voice said as the human known as Lord Voldemort, walked among his creations. "Your mission, is to destroy, Harry Potter."

**To Be Continued...**

**Voldy's Back! What sort of evil magick has he used on these poor dinosaurs? **

**Yes, I know the 7 Sins are like the homunculi, but I wanted them to be! They where awesome baddies!**

**I was a bit disappointed with this chapter to be honest, but I hadn't updated it in a while and along with my Lion King HP cross I want to actually finish this one! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	10. Chapter 10: Ron's Secret, Cera's Twin

**Chapter 10: Ron's Secret, Cera's missing Twin**

Ron Weasley had never had a worst month in his life. His best friend was missing, possibly dead, his sister was having a terrible first year of her Hogwarts career, and his nightmares where worsening.

"_**We found you in the garden." **_

"_**Stormy nigtht."**_

"_**CERAAA!" His dad shouted across the ravine to his twin sister **_

"_**DADDY!" A lightning strike struck a small red, young, male triceratops. **_

Many images flashed through Ron's mind waking him up from a fit filled sleep. You see, Ronald Bilius Weasley had a secret, he was adopted. Molly and Arthur found him on a stormy night in their garden when he was a baby hewas adopted by them and he has always had nightmares about his past. But what does it mean? Why would I be dreaming about a dinosaur? He asked himself as he went down into the common room. Fred and George where still up, playing exploding snap after a while of studying.

"You had the nightmares again?" Fred asked his little brother wearing his twin's sweater with the letter G. Ron always could tell who was who.

"Yeah." Ron said as he sat down in a squashy armchair by the fire. "There was something new this time."

"What was it?" George asked their younger brother bothe getting

:"I think." Ron said, deciding to leave out the dinosaur part. "I have a sister, and her name is Cera." He said. "With a C." He added.

"Well, that'll help a bunch." Fred said excitedly. Their parents had been trying to find Ron's birth family for a long time now. Now that they have a name to go on.

After a while Ron went back to bed.

**In the Great Valley...**

Cera shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. She missed her brother, Cero. They'd done everything together. But when she was seperated from her family...He wasn't there with her dad when she and her friends found the Valley. Her dad told her about how the red threehorn had been struck by sky light and disappeared.

She looked at the Great Night Circle, full and bright. "Where are you?" She asked to the sky.

**To Be Continued...**

**This was a sort of filler chapter, hope none of you are disappointed!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione's Secret

**Chapter 11: Hermione's Secret**

Harry made a swirling motion of his body with his hands outstretched at an angle and his right knee bent. He was practicing a style o f martial arts that relied on cutting off your opponents magical flow **(A/N: Yes, Gentle Fist, but the Magic version XD) **This form of fighting was deemed muggle and savage, but once he had read that wizards and witches of Japan fought the muggle way when they could no longer rely on their wand or save their wand for a later time. HE thrust out his palm releasing a magical burst in his fingertips which glowed slightly. According to a book he once read, this particular style of fighting hadn't been used in almost two hundred years...well I guess it hasn't even been created yet. Harry thought as he punched the air several times before doing a under leg sweep. A few of the younger children watched with fascination as Harry performed his morning ritual. In secret he had even been developing a super strong technique working with magic in its purest and rawest form. **(A/N 2: Try to guess which of Hinata's techniques I'm giving him ^^) **Harry relaxed his body from its routine and left the rock he had been practicing on to get a drink of water from the Thundering Falls, there he found his friends playing Swimmer Splasher, a game exactly the same as Marco Polo from his time. He bent down and cupped some water in his hands before bringing it up to his lips and drinking. The water in this time was fresh, clean and pure, unlike his time where a lot of it had chemicals and such in it. He was suddenly splashed with water, he looked and saw Shorty grinning at him as he splashed him again. Harry laughed and splashed back at the longneck and joined his friends in the water.

**At Hogwarts...**

Hermione tied the ribbon to her hair, she had been wearing this ribbon as long as she could remember. It was pink. She felt a special connection to the color, once when she was little she dreamed about a pink triceratops and a little baby purple one. She had always wondered why she would dream of a pink triceratops...Her adopted parents had found her on their doorstep one evening and Had decided to keep her. It was quite a shock to discover the odd things she could do where magic. But she was very excited about the prospect that magic was real. She looked in an old wizarding Geanology book but to her dismay no wizarding families where missing a baby girl. When Harry disappeared she had her pink triceratops dream again. Tria she thought her name was. She was very small compared to the pink dinosaur and the triceratops would lean down and nuzzle her. What does it mean? She wondered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Guess which of Hinata's techniques I'm giving Harry and you get a cookie! Here's a hint! We don't see it till the Shippuden storyline! **

**I've made Hermione Tria's daughter!**

**Review review review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Ali

**Chapter 12: Meting Ali **

Ali's herd had been travling to the valley for a month now, the Old One had been Seeing dark images about future events of the valley, one involving her cousin Littlefoot and his adopted brother Shorty being boxed into an area by the notorious Redclaw and some strange creature whose paws begin to glow with blue aura comes to rescue them. But not before being struck down by Redclaw himself.

"Dark days are ahead my dear." The Old One said in concern as the herd continued onward toward their destination. "And this child may be the only one who can stop them."

Ali exchanged worried glances with her friend Rhett as they moved on.

**Opening theme: LBT TV series opening (See Chapter 4 for youtube Link)**

"Ha Ha Ha HA!" Harry shouted as he punched a wall of rock with his new super move. The aura around his fists disappeared and he admired his handiwork, a 3 foot wide crater had been created that was 4 foot deep. He waved his wand and the dust and pebbles magically resealed themselves into the mountain saw a herd of longnecks enter the Va;;ey nearby. He hid behind a boulder at the newcomers. A rather old looking longneck looked around and noticed him. She didn't alert the other longnecks to his presence and the herd moved into the Valley. He did a double take as he saw a group of younger longnecks in the herd.

"Littlefoot?" He asked outloud. But the purple longneck moved on with its herd.

It can't be Littlefoot he realized as the new herd moved into the Valley, Littlefoot's a different color. When the herd was far enough away he ran off into the forest looking for his friends.

"Hey Littlefoot, I saw-" Harry stopped, the purple Littlefoot copy was with his friends as was a new longneck

Harry saw the Littlefoot copy gasp and saw the new longneck get that dreamy look.

Oh great, another one after my heart. Harry thought with disdain. IT was bad enough with Pterano. I kinda like Shorty but now this guy too? Why me?

"Harry, this is Ali." Littlefoot introduced the purple female longneck. "And this is Rhett. He introduced Ali's friend.

So this is the one the Old One saw in her Sleep Stories. Ali thought as she watched Rhett flirting with human unsuccessfully. She saw Shorty glaring at Rhett. "Uh, Littlefoot, is there something going on with Harry and Shorty?" She asked her cousin.

"I think its one sided." Littlefoot whispered as Shorty started growling.

How dare he flirt with Harry? He's MINE DAMN IT! Shorty thought with his nostrils flaring. Rhett of course was oblivious to his new arch enemy and continued trying to impress the human with his "Triumphs" over varioius sharpteeth.

"I thought he kicked that habit? Littlefoot asked Ali as they heard Rhett telling his stories again.

"He's just flirting with him." Ali whispered back thinking it was cute. Rhett then suddenly licked Harry's neck when he turned away and Harry slapped him. "Ouch." She whispered.

"PERVERT!" Harry shouted.

"We better go rescue him." Littlefoot giggled.

Ali sighed and shook her head at Rhett's antics as she joined Littlefoot in preventing Harry from "Jinxing" Rhett.

**To Be Continued...**

**Poor Harrykins is irresistible to dinos isn't he? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to the Future?

**Chapter 13: Back to the Future?**

**Opening theme: LBT TV series opening: See chapter 4 for youtube link**

Harry found Ali and Rhett to be very friendly. Perhaps Rhett too much so. So when Rhett was around he stuck close to Shorty or Cera. She had come to see Harry as another sibling since the incident with Pterano. Harry was particularly excited today, because he had perfected his super strong technique.

"Ok, whaddya wanna show us Harry?" Cera asked impatiently as he had dragged them far into the Valley where the grown-ups didn't go very often. Harry got into a stance with his fists brought to his hips and turned upward with his fingers facing the sky. He held out one fist and brought it back. Shortly, the air around his fists started getting wavy. Blue energy surrounded his hands in strange shapes.

"This is my Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists." Harry said proudly as his dinosaur friends gazed in awe at the energy.

"Pretty." Ducky said with Spike nodding in agreement, his eyes transfixed on the "Eyes" of the lion energy heads.

Suddenly, the energy in his hands moved in a way it hadn't before.

"What's going on?" Ali asked in panic as she and the others stood transfixed at the portal that was opening.

"I don't know!" Harry shouted. "Nothing like this has happened befooorrreeee!" He and the others where sucked intot he swirling vortex, Ducky trying to hold onto a tree twig for dear life with Petrie before they too where sucked into the portal...

Grandpa and Grandma longneck where grazing with other herds when they all felt the strange burst. "It appears our young have gone off on another adventure love." Grandpa said to his mate.

"I just hope they'll make it home safely." The elderly female said quietly as the Old One had told them about her visions involving Harry and Redclaw.

"Mmmm." Harry moaned as he opened his eyes to a bright sun. He sat up on the grass he had landed on and found his friends waking up all around him.

"What happened?" Ducky asked as she rubbed. "My head is spinning yep yep yep." She moaned.

"I know this place." Harry said suddenly making everyone perk up suddenly.

"You do?" Shorty asked his crush. They where in some kind of forest, behind them the trees grew so thick that it was pitch black, a bit ahead was the entrance to the forest. Harry got up and started walking. Everything seemed familiar somehow...Cautiously he brought out his wand.

"Drop it." A drawling voice said up ahead.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in a squeaky voice.

"Drop the wand, Mr. Potter." A tall human with greasy black hair said.

"i don't think I will thanks." Harry said quietly motioning for the others to get behind him. "And why are you calling me Potter?" He asked.

The greasy haired human gave him a calculating stare before realizing what was wrong. "How much do you remember?" He asked, lowering his wand ever so slightly.

"Not much." Harry said honestly, not dropping his guard. "I remember a blinding flash, and woke up 65 million years in the past." "Bits and pieces about Hogwarts, one of which being the forest is off limits which makes me wonder why your here."

"The Headmaster sent me to investigate a magical burst." The Potions Master explained. "And escort whoever causeed it to the castle. So, if you and your ittle friends would follow me Mr. Potter." He turned, his cloak swishing behind him. Harry looked to his friends and shrugged. He followed the human out of the forest...

**To Be Continued...**

**We're back at Hogwarts! But not for long! Cera encounters her long lost twin, Hermione has a flashback, and Shorty attacks Malfoy! Stay Tuned!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	14. Chapter 14: Back to the Future Part 2

**Chapter 14: Back to the Future Part 2 (No pun intended)**

Harry's dinosaur friends looked around in amazement the the pictures on the wall, the suits of armor, as they and Harry followed the greasy haired human. Harry felt the back of his neck prickle, feeling all the magic in the air.

"Professor Snape" Stopped in front of two stone gargoyles. "Fizzing Whizbee." He said to the gargoyles and they sprang aside letting them into an archway that had become visible revealing a set of spiral staircases. It was quite a feat getting all of the dinosaurs onto the staircases as most where about the size of a young horse except for Petrie and Ducky. They all rode the staircase as it moved in a spiral up to the Headmasters office. Harry then got the surprise of his life, even more so than being adopted by his dad Bron.

"Fawkes!" Harry said excitedly to the handsome pheonix who trilled happily and flew to his shoulder and started to nuzzle him while he giggled.

"I wasn't aware you and Fawkes had met Harry." The man he recognized as the Headmaster said with amusement as the bird greeted him as one would an old friend.

"I did name him after all Headmaster." Harry said giving the teachers and Headmaster quite a shock.

"You named Fawkes? I the history books always assumed that Godric Gryffindor named him."

"He found me in the Valley where the leaf eater live and chose me as his owner." Harry explained as he stroked Fawkes' ruby red feathers.

"You where Fawkes' first owner?" Dumbledore asked in shock. Its all coming together now, Fawkes found a wizard in hopes of meeting his owner again in present times.

"And since I'm still alive I guess I still am his owner Professor." Harry said simply and Fawkes nodded on his shoulder.

"Well." Dumbledore said, finally realizing why the office expanded itself, to fit the dinosaurs that accompanied him. "How about some introductions?"

After a round of introductions for the dinosaurs and professors, snd Harry explained certain events that happened during his time in the Valley.

"Apparently I'm irresistible to dinosaurs." Harry added after explaining his kidnapping by Pterano and near molestation/rape. Mcgonnagal looked sick. "Exactly how I felt." He said to his Head of House.

"Well, you've had quite an adventure it seems." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye. "But, your home now, and that's what matters.

"But what about my friends?" Harry asked looking to Littlefoot and the gang. "What if they can't get home?"

"We'll figure something out." Dumbledore said. "In the meantime they can stay with

"Excuse me Headmaster." One of the portraits said, interupting their conversation. "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger are at the gargoyles trying to get into the office, apparently the whole school now knows of Mr. Potter's return."

"Bloody portraits." Harry gritted through his teeth making Ducly giggle as it sounded like a swear word and they had never heard Harry swear before.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger said before flinging her arms around her friend. "We where so worried weren't we Ron?" She asked. But Ron didn't answer. He was staring at Cera in shock. "Ron?" She asked worriedly.

Ron cried out in pain and held his head in his hands.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked in shock before Professor Mcgonnagal ran over to her student.

"Mr. Weasley calm down." Minerva said trying to stay calm as her lion cried out in pain. "Someone go get Madame Pomfery Dammit!" She shouted at the teachers befroe all of them scrambled around the dinosaurs and out of the office. Not even registering that Minerva Mcgonnagal swore.

**To be continued...**

**How will our dino friends get back home? I sure as hell don't know...now at any rate. Stay tuned!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	15. Chapter 15: Cero

**Chapter 15: Cero**

They waited for hours in the waiting room of the hospital wing. Harry's dinosaur friends all marveling at the future and human advances. Ducky and Petrie particularly enjoyed the soft pillows on the chairs and soon fell asleep with Spike at the foot of the chair.

Cera couldn't shake the familiarity of the red haired human. What was it about him? She had only just met him after all. But it seemed like she was reunited with someone long lost.

It couldn't be? She asked. Cero? No. He's gone. And there was no bringing him back. She shook her head to get rid of her mixed up thoughts.

"How's Ron?" Harry asked as Madame Pomfrey came out into the waiting room. Shorty picked his head up from Harry's lap as he and the other dinosaurs woke up. Hermione yawned and stretched as well.

Madame Pomfrey seemed lost for words. "This might come as a bit of a shock." She said as she pulled the curtains surrounding a large body on the bed. A body the size of Cera.

On the bed, was a red threehorn who looked exactly like Cera.

"Impossible!" Cera cried out. "Cero?"

"Who Cero?" Petrie asked in confusion.

"Cero...is my twin brother." Cera said as she nudged the threehorn that had been Ron Weasley. "Cero, please wake up." She begged.

"Twin brother?" The group asked together in shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell us Cera?" Littlefoot asked in confusion. But then, a bunch of herds in the valley that had twin hatchlings usually had more a generation later. Dina and Dana made more sense now.

"Because it was none of your business!" The threehorn snapped.

"Cera?" A moan came from the threehorn. "Where's dad?"

"Ron?" Harry asked in confusion.

"My name is Cero." The threehorn said as he stood shakily on the bed which creaked under his new weight. "Hi Harry." He said.

"You remember me and Hermione?"

"And Hogwarts." The newly transformed threehorn nodded. "But the last thing I remember about home is being struck by this green colored lightning bolt."

"It is you!" Cera said happily and tackled her twin brother on the bed which broke under their combined weight and they rolled off of it laughing and play wrestling like Dina and Dana.

This is all really strange. Though I guess that explains Ron's abnormal metabolism. Harry thought as Ron...Cero and Cera played around. Their dinosaur friends all smiled. They hadn't seen Cera so happy in a long time.

"Harry." Hermione said. "Someone needs to tell the twins and Ginny."

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry agreed.

News about Ron being a dinosaur had somehow reached all around Hogwarts. Specifically, Draco Malfoy. Cero and Cera growled in unison at the blonde after he insulted Topsy offhandedly. .

"Hey Potter, keep your pets on leashes will you?" The platinum blonde called after Harry as he and Hermione walked to Transfiguration. Unlike their friends Shorty had dubbed himself Harry's personal bodyguard. This statement infuriated the longneck and soon, Draco Lucius Malfoy found himself being chased all over the fourth floor by an angry adolescent longneck.

"Call...him...off!" Malfoy shouted among shouts of laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. "NOW Potter!" He huffed.

"Shorty!" Harry got the longnecks attention. "That's enough. I think he's learned your not pets."

"I don't even know what a pet is. I just knew it was an insult." Shorty said as he nuzzled Harry's shoulder and Harry patted the side of Shorty's green scaled head.

"That's okay Shorty. I think he's sorry. Aren't you Malfoy?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Yes, sorry, whatever." Malfoy gasped for air as Shorty growled at him and he meeped.

It had only been a mere four months since Harry's leaving Hogwarts. To Harry, it seemed ages more in the Great Valley. He missed its trees and grazing leaf eaters. He even missed Cero and Cera's dad Topsy.

"That's why those mean humans cursed you right?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, what is the Chamber of Secrets?" Littlefoot asked.

Harry sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them about the darker side of wizards eventually. "Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago. Though the precise date is uncertain. By the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw. And Salazar Slytherin."

"They named the houses after themselves?" Ali asked as the purple longneck blinked. .

"And each had certain qualities that they favored most." Harry nodded. "According to legend. Before Slytherin left he school after a spat with Gryffindor, he built a secret chamber of which the other founders knew nothing. And he charmed so only his one true heir could find and open it. And use the horror within to purge the school of those who. In Slytherin's view. Where unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Cero said to his new friends and big sister (Cera hatched first)

"What the horror within?" Petrie asked in a timid tone as he fluttered down on Rhett's head.

"The horror within is said to be something only the heir of Slytherin can control." Harry said in a scared tone that they had never heard him talk with before. Not even when Pterano was going to mate him forcibly. "It is said to be the home...of a monster." He didn't want his friends and possible romantic interest that he had heard voices before the two attacks before he was sent to their time.

Professor McGonagall announced a few weeks before Valentines Day that there would be a ball on Valentines Night.

"The ball is for third years and above although you may invite a younger student if you wish." The Transfiguration professor said and she left the Common Room. Apparently it was supposed to lift the spirits of the students who where terrified about the Chamber of Secrets.

Shorty had heard this and was determined to take Harry to this "ball" whatever it was. He knew that several things could turn something into something else from Harry's magic lessons. Perhaps that greasy haired human in the dungeons could help him out. After all. Hermione had helped him "calculate" his age in human years and he was thirteen. So he could ask Harry to "dance" with him at the ball. This mysterious Valentines Day ball would be the best bright circle of his life.

**To Be Continued...**

**I finally had a little inspiration. I'll try to get more. No. I'm not smoking weed if that's what your thinking. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
